


Missing Chapters

by onlesbesoins



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Breathplay, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pregnancy Kink, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlesbesoins/pseuds/onlesbesoins
Summary: The missing chapters of "Of Life and Love" - they are all smut.  You don't necessarily need to read the other works to understand.  But it's basically just smut and sin.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going straight to hell.

_ “In a perfect world, you could fuck people without giving them a piece of your heart. And every glittering kiss and every touch of flesh is another shard of heart you’ll never see again.” _

―  **Neil Gaiman,** [ **Fragile Things: Short Fictions and Wonders** ](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/3262727)

Their lips met over and over again until they could barely breathe. Panting, desperate, they stumbled their way to their bedroom. His hands tugged the shorts she was wearing down her legs, tossing them aside. She pulled her tank top over her head, throwing it onto the floor as she backed up onto her bed. Knees hitting the back, she sat down, her hands greedly shoving his jeans down his legs. He was hard already, straining against the black boxer briefs and her perfectly manicured eyebrow arched.

“The idea of me getting you pregnant is fucking hot, okay?” He muttered, inhaling sharply as her hands ran down the front of his body. 

She laughed, the soft gentle laugh that washed over him and warmed him from the inside out. His laughing stopped when he felt his boxers shoved down his legs and her soft hands on him. He didn’t need any encouragement as his shirt landed somewhere on the floor. Reaching down, his hand circled her slim wrist and he gently pulled her away. “Stop.” He ordered, their eyes meeting. “Tonight, I’m in charge.”

That’s the way it normally was. He knew that Emily was more than happy, more than willing to give up control to him, but tonight he was going to push her and see just how much control she was willing to give. “I don’t want you to do anything until I tell you to, got it?”

Her dark eyes didn’t blink and he reached out, his large hand cupping her chin. “I asked you a question, do you understand?”

A small nod, her gaze never faltering. 

They had limits, they had safe words and both of them knew of them. He had never hurt her, she had never used the safe word. There had been no reason to. From the first moment they were paired together as partners, she trusted him with her life and this was no different. Well, besides the lack of clothes. 

“Turn over and get on all fours.” He ordered, walking to their nightstand and pulling out a bottle of lube and one of their bigger plugs. It was one they had picked out together. Heavy, smooth, cool metal with a red jewel on the end. Because Emily always looked good in red.

He looked down, Emily was still on the bed, her breasts hanging, her legs spread for him. Taking a moment to compose himself, he closed his eyes and thanked whatever deity was up there that he and Emily were actually together. Because they fit. Professionally, personally, and sexually. They just fit.

She hadn’t moved and he was proud of her, leaning forward and pressing soft kisses on her lower back, sucking softly on the pale skin. Gently, he ran his fingers down her lower spine, stroking her softly, his fingers sliding lower and lower. 

“You okay, Princess?” Derek whispered against her skin, and only moved when he saw her dark head nod. Her legs spread and he dripped the lube down her crevice of her ass and his fingers started their journey. 

He was soft and gentle, he always was at the beginning. His large finger pressed into her, just barely and stopped. Her body fluttered around his finger and relaxed before he continued. He was knuckle deep, his lips pressing soft kisses over her spine. “You’re such a good girl.” He cooed softly, watching her back arch and feeling her muscles clench. “My beautiful perfect girl.” He slowly removed his finger, and lubed up the plug. “I’m going to start, okay?”

Again, a nod.

The metal was cool against her body and she mewled softly at the feeling. Like a cat, she arched and stretched, the metal working its way into her body. The warm burn of pain was slowly replaced by the rush of pleasure and Emily grunted softly feeling the tight ring of muscle stretch, and finally retract. It was a feeling she loved, the heavy weight and the way Derek looked at her. His hand reached between her legs, and she had to swallow hard to keep herself from moaning.

“Oh, my Princess is dripping.” His voice was deep and silky as they ran through her folds. Leaning forward, his body blanketing hers, he pressed his mouth to her ear. “I’m going to fuck you so hard, you’re going to feel it all day tomorrow.”

Those words only made her gush more. His hand wrapped around her ponytail, tugging her head up and he pressed against her. To say they had a healthy sex life would be an understatement, even with their busy jobs and conflicting schedules they still always found time for each other. Arching back into him, Emily moaned softly, spreading her legs to give him more room. He teased, thrusting shallowy before stilling his hips, pressing kisses over her shoulder blades. His hand snaked under their bodies, rubbing her swollen clit gently. She arched and pressed back against him, a whine spilling from her lips. Derek tugged on her ponytail, a warning as Emily stopped and took a few deep breaths. He thrust into her sharply, the front of his thighs slamming against the back of hers. Her breath caught in her throat. She knew tonight was going to be a long night of Derek bringing her to the edge and daring her to jump.

Slowly, too slowly for her liking, he started to thrust, a free hand alternating between twisting and squeezing her nipples or gently flicking her clit, or the ring attached to it. He pulled her head up and kissed her deeply, their tongues meeting before their lips did. Her body clenched and fluttered around his cock with each thrust and he picked up his speed. He was going to drag this out as long as he possibly could.

Emily closed her eyes, each one of Derek’s thrust hitting deep inside of her, hitting spots that no other man or woman had ever hit, causing stars to appear behind her eyelids. His voice, smooth and soft, broke through the stars. 

“You close, Princess?”

A nod, she knew she wasn’t allowed to make a sound until he said so. 

“Do you want to cum?”

Another nod.

A tug on her hair. 

“Are you going to be loud for me, Princess?” He kept thrusting. Deeply. Evenly. His fingers still twisting and flicking.

Another nod. This one more desperate than the last.

“Were you my good girl?”

Another nod. Another gush. He knew that she had a praise kink and he was not above abusing it. With each thrust her body rocked, her breasts swaying. He could tell her no, tell her to wait, but he couldn’t. 

His fingers toyed with her clit, his teeth biting into the flesh of her shoulder as he thrust deep. “Cum for me, Emily.” He growled, ordering her to lose control.

She always came for him when he ordered her to. Pleasure washed over her in waves, her body clenching almost painfully. His arms wrapped around her middle, knowing her arms would give out and he gently lowered her to their bed, still buried deep inside of her. Her cries lowered to a whimper as he stilled, his kisses bathing over the teeth marks he left.

“You okay, Beautiful?” He whispered, feeling her body still clenching. 

Emily nodded weakly, looking over her shoulder at him with a small smile. 

“Good.” He pulled out, still hard and covered in her juices. “I want you to ride me, I want to see your face, watch my cock slide in and out of you.” Moving onto the bed, he laid back and waited for Emily to get to her knees. Fuck was she gorgeous. She slowly let her hair down, the dark locks, wavy with sweat, swirling across her chest. Her lips, red and kiss swollen, her cheeks flush with her orgasm. He reached out, his hands spanning her hips, fingers digging into the soft pale flesh. He lifted her ever so slightly, and she reached down to line him up. She sunk down slowly, her eyes rolling back in her head as their bodies finally met. He stared up at her, his dark eyes meeting her. He would never tire of seeing that sight. 

She started to rock slowly, still sensitive from her orgasm. Each thrust hit her deeply, his cock sliding over her swollen clit. Her hands rested on his chest as she leaned forward. His hips rolled like the rhythm of the sea. With each thrust, her body clenched around him tightly, begging. URGING him to spill inside of her. One had slid around the front of her body, his hand rubbing the swollen bundle of nerves softly. Her voice hitched and she clenched again. His pace sped up, watching the Aphrodite above him, seeing her body slide over his, feeling her sheath him in silky heat. One the other hand reached up and squeezed her breast, pulling at her nipple. He watched her mouth open and close silently, reaching for words that she couldn’t reach without his permission. 

“Again, Princess. I want to hear you again.”

His thrusts were erratic. Stuttering.

“Derek, please.” Emily whispered, voice hoarse and reedy. “I need to cum. I need to feel you inside of me.”

He thrust a few more times his fingers tugging on her ring before he felt his own release hit him. He came hard, watching as a few seconds later she came again, her body milking him dry. A few feeble thrusts were left until he laid there, empty and spent, softening quickly inside of her body.

“I love you, Princess.” He whispered sliding out from under her, a shudder running through his body as he watched his cum drip out slowly. That sight alone caused his body to stir and his cock to twitch. 

Emily cuddled into his arms, pressing a soft kiss to his chest, feeling his heart hammering. “I love you too.” She mumbled.

He reached behind her and tapped the plug that was still buried deep inside of her and she moaned softly. 

Their lips and tongues met again softly, the sweat cooling on their bodies. Her blunt nails scratched down his chest as they laid there together, sliding down and cupping him gently. He started to come to life in her hand as they kept kissing, his hands cupping her breast, thumb across her nipples.

“Are you ready for round three?” Derek asked softly, leaning down and biting down on the junction between her neck and shoulder, hard enough to leave a mark. He loved seeing her pale skin redden, and darken sometimes even more.

“Round three?” Emily questioned.

“Round three.” Derek gently rolled her onto her back and sat back on his knees. His cock twitched seeing his cum still sticking to her lips. She was swollen, open and vulnerable to him. “I know you can do it, Princess.” His thumb brushed over her clit, watching her reaction. 

Spreading her legs wide, gripping her thighs and holding her open, Derek slid into her. Despite still being full of her cum, she was impossibly tight. He leaned forward, biting down on her breast gently, then sucking on her flesh, knowing that it would bruise tonight.

She mewled, her hand coming up to her mouth as she bit down on the fleshy part between her thumb and forefinger. He was a Greek Adonis, towering over her, each thrust sending ripples through her body. She was so over stimulated it almost hurt.  _ Almost _ .

His hand came up and tugged her hand away from her mouth, before his hand pressed against her throat. Their eyes met and she gave him a small imperceptible nod as he added some pressure, his thrusts increasing. She gasped softly as the sensations hit her, her brain going fuzzy.

“More.” She gasped, his thrusts speeding up, his grip tightening. 

Her vision greyed around the edges as he kept thrusting. He loved seeing her like this, under his complete control. It snuck up on her like a silent cat, but hit her like a freight train. Her orgasm hit her and his hand released as she thrashed violently under him. His release came soon after, the vice grip on his cock by her body driving him over the edge.

Dark eyes fluttered, but didn’t open. She coughed slightly, eyelids and limbs heavy, body uncooperative and slow. He helped her to a sitting position, rubbing her back until her eyes fluttered open. 

“Hi.” Derek whispered softly, pressing a soft kiss on her lips.

“Hi.” Emily blinked a few times, giving him a weak smile. “I...I gotta..” She motioned to the washroom.

Getting up, Derek brushed her hair off her face. “I’ll draw a bath and help you in, alright?”

Emily nodded, watching him get up and leave.

Drawing a bath, Derek filled it with steaming water, adding scented bath oils to it before going to get Emily. He helped her to her feet on doe legs, half carrying her to the washroom. She sat down gingerly on the toilet and he couldn’t help but stare as his seed dripped from her.

“You’re a weirdo.” Emily teased, pulling him down for a kiss.

“Mmmm hmm. Your weirdo.” He replied, helping her to her feet and then into the bathtub. Derek slid in behind her and lowered them both into the steaming water. He looped his arm around her, holding her tight. After a while, he slid his hand up from her middle and cupped her breast, running a thumb over her nipple. His eyes watched Emily, making sure to watch her reactions. Emily sighed deeply, her eyes staying closed. Taking it as a good sign, Derek kept massaging her breast, rolling her dark nipples into peaks. His other hand slipped down below the scented water and made a V with his fingers over the root of Emily’s clit, who spread her legs wider to make space.

With the perfectly placed hands and Derek’s mouth on her skin, Emily hummed softly as Derek whispered affirmations and sweet nothing that echoed against the walls of the closed room. Derek’s fingers squeezed gently around her clit and soon Emily found herself floating off the edge and bak into Derek’s arms. Her body shuddered as she felt it relax slowly, heart racing.

The warm water lapping around them quickly lulled Emily to sleep and Derek kissed her temple. “Okay Princess, time for bed.” With his toes, he unplugged the tub and helped Emily to her feet. He wrapped her in a fluffy towel and held her in his arms, carrying her back to bed. 

“Pyjamas?”

Emily shook her head. “No, just hold me.” She whispered softly. 

“All night, Princess. All night.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and Derek on their honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still going to hell
> 
> So this includes trigger warnings for:  
> Overstimulation  
> Oral sex m/f  
> Female ejaculation  
> Light bondage  
> Slight breeding kink

_ “I never understood why people would have sex on the floor. Until I was with you and realized ; you don’t ever realize you’re on the floor.” - David Levithan _

“Mrs. Derek Morgan.” He growled, his voice low, his dark eyes following her, his prey and he was the predator. He closed the space between them, their bodies almost touching. The heat radiated off of their bodies, their gazes locked but neither backing down. Finally, slowly and methodically, he leaned forward and grabbed her, his large hands grabbing her and carrying her. Her lips found their way to his neck, sucking, biting, nipping. They were here for ten days, they could mark each other with wild abandon.

The roughness of his hands contrasted with the gentleness and caring of his movements as he laid her down on the bed, the fluffy white robe she wore opening the smallest bit to reveal her pale skin, pinked slightly from her time in the sun. His eyes washed over her body, his fingers fumbling with the knot until he freed it, shaking fingers opening the material.

She was beautiful. 

Sure, he had said that to other women before. Sure, he had thought it about other women before, but Emily Prentiss, fuck, now Emily MORGAN was on a totally different level of beauty. 

He must’ve been staring too long because he found himself on his back staring up at the ceiling, her hands deftly pulling his robe apart and trailing down his skin. Her lips curled into a smile as her lips soon followed, kissing down his chest and his abs, her small hands stroking him softly.

“Emmm…” He drew the word out, her name a sacred word falling from his lips. 

Her mouth was on him, lips pursing and tongue swirling around the head of his cock, her dark eyes meeting his through her long lashes. Derek reached down, his hands tugging the hair elastic out before tangling in her hair. He slid deep down her throat but he heard her gag and he looked down seeing her dark eyes watering as she pulled back. Even in this state, he waited for her to pull off and he cupped her cheek. “You okay?”

Emily nodded and wiped her eyes. “Sorry, got a bit carried away.” She mumbled nuzzling into his hand, her hand stroking him slowly.

“Never apologize.” He whispered, swallowing hard as her thumb ran over the head of his cock slowly. She tugged him down, her arms looped under his legs, until they were dangling off the edge of the bed. On her knees in front of him, a worshipper at her holy site, she went back to licking and sucking, the warm wet heat surrounding him. Fingers went back into her hair, tugging on it gently as her free hand came down to roll his balls between her fingers. Derek Morgan prided himself in lasting longer than the average man, but not when his wife was sucking his cock and staring up at him with innocent brown eyes.

“Em, I’m gonna cum.” He grunted, his fingers tightening in her hair. She didn’t move away, but increased the speed and pressure. Her fingertips brushed softly over his balls as her other hand stroked him softly. The heat started to build in the pit of his stomach, his fingers scratching at her scalp lightly. Looking down at Emily, his gorgeous wife, on her knees in front of him, he felt his orgasm approach. Fingers tightened in dark locks as his body stiffened and pleasure washed through his veins, the waves of bliss pulled him down and held him as he poured his orgasm into her mouth.

Emily swallowed as fast and as much as she could, but pulled away, the rest of his orgasm landing on her face. She softly reached for his quickly softening cock and lapped at the head softly. He shuddered and gently tugged at her hair. “Too sensitive.” He mumbled, flopping back on the bed.

With a smirk, Emily used the corner of the bedsheet to wipe her face before crawling up the bed and resting her chin on his chest. “How’re you feeling?”

“Woman, you’re gonna kill me.” He muttered, wiping a drop of his cum from the corner of her mouth with his thumb. Emly gripped his wrist and sucked his thumb into her mouth, cleaning it before releasing his hand. Derek shook his head and gave her a smirk. “Y’know, someone who looks like  _ you _ shouldn’t do things like that.”

Her laughter filled the room. “I’m not sure how to take that.” She laughed, sitting up. 

“What I mean is you are so beautiful and classy and...and you give the best fucking blow jobs in the world and look so amazing on your knees in front of me.”

Emily shrugged and gave him a wide grin. “What can I say, I’m a woman of many talents and layers.”

“So many amazing delicious layers.” Derek replied, licking his lips. Gripping her hips he slid her up until her knees were on either side of his face. He could lie between her thighs for hours if she allowed him, bringing the beautiful Emily Morgan to orgasm over and over again. He lowered her gently as he started to lap and suck at her pussy. Her hands gripped the headboard, her ass jutting backwards as she rocked slowly against his face. Their sex life had always been fun, impulsive, and kinky. They were two pieces from the same dinged up and broken puzzle. They just fit.

His fingers dug into her skin, knowing that they would leave bruises as he held her tight. His lips pursed around her swollen clit sucking softly, her moans urging him on. She was sweet and heavy on his tongue as he drank her juices. He pulled her down, her scent and juices surrounding him. Emily leaned forward heavily as Derek’s tongue thrust into her and she rocked against his face, her swollen clit brushing against his lips with each movement. 

“Derek…” Emily panted, her body tightening. He heard her, but kept up his ministrations, his tongue reaching as deep as he could, trying to taste every part of her. His teeth raked over her clit softly and it happened before Emily could react. Her body tensed, pitching her forward, her legs shaking as her orgasm hit her. “Fuck...Derek.” She moaned as he kept sucking.through her orgasm. Trying to hold herself up on her arms, Emily pushed back and tried to sit back but Derek held tight.

Still sensitive, Emily tried to hold herself up higher on her knees, but Derek was stronger, looping his arms around her legs and pulling her down on top of his face. Leaning back on her hands, Emily arched her hips as Derek kept devouring her. His tongue kept running around her swollen clit, his hands holding her tight. 

“SHIT.”

She assumed it was an urban myth, or something that only happened in porn. She tried weakly to pull off of Derek, but he seemed hell bent to make her cum until she couldn’t anymore. Then it happened. Her body tensed again, her orgasm holding her as tight as Derek’s fingers. Her body shook violently and the pressure in her lower abdomen released. The pleasure was so intense it was hard for her to breathe, her muscles so tight they hurt.

It surprised Derek as she came, juices flowing from her pussy, soaking his face and running down his neck. 

Emily weakly lifted her body off of Derek and dropped heavily beside him. His face was covered in her juices and she felt her face blush. Forcing her brain and body to cooperate, Emily sat up. “Fuck, Derek.” She muttered as she fumbled for a towel. Anything. “I’m so sorry…” She grabbed a towel and started to clumsily dab at his face and chest.

“Em, Em, it’s fine.” Derek said, wiping his face. “In fact it’s more than fine. I love to make you cum and...I dunno...you cumming that hard…” He shrugged and gave her a small smile. “It was hot, okay? You’re hot.” 

His hands cupped her face and he kissed her deeply, the taste of each other playing on their tongues. Her hands raked down his body, blunt nails scratching at his smooth skin. They laid together, their tongues meeting, their hands exploring.

“I love you.” He murmured into her pale skin.

“I love you too.”

Their tongues fought for dominance, their bodies fighting the same fight. He was able to easily overpower her, flipping her on her back, his one hand holding her wrists tightly above her head. “Do you want me to tie you up, Princess?” He growled deeply.

Her dark head nodded and he grinned at her, pressing a few soft kisses on her lips. “Stay still.” He whispered before getting up and grabbing one of his ties. With practiced skill, he tied her hands to the headboard. Dark greedy eyes started down at her, now tied up in a perfect present for him. Lowering her lips to her breast, Derek sucked her nipple into his mouth, his other hand on her breast squeezing it gently. When he finally decided that her breasts had received enough attention, he pulled off and gave her a lecherous smile. “You look so pretty, Princess.” He cooed, his fingers flicking her nipples softly. “All wet and tied up for me.”

Emily whined softly, shifting on the bed.

Derek’s eyebrow arched and he rested his hand on her abdomen. “Baby, do you have to have your legs tied up?” He asked, his eyes meeting hers.

She stopped moving.

His hands looped under her thighs, Derek lined his cock up against her, rubbing her clit softly. Their eyes met and he slowly slid into her. Being together, being buried deep inside of her, it felt like home. Like they were made to be together. Their bodies, like two pieces of the same puzzle just fit together. Shifting his weight, he slid inside. Slowly. His eyes never left hers as he was finally sheathed in her hot wet heat.

“You’re perfect.” He whispered, his hands holding her legs, keeping them spread, his thumb rubbing across her clit. Feeling the flutter of her muscles, he smiled, leaning forward and kissing her softly. Hips rolled, his muscles flexing as he started to thrust. Relaxing his grip on her legs, she linked her ankles behind his back, holding him tight. 

His body rocked slowly at first before picking up speed, each thrust sending ripples through her body, her breasts shaking with each thrust. Derek reached up, his fingers twisting her nipples, his eyes focusing in her face. “I want to hear you.” He whispered, punctuating his demand with a particularly deep and sharp thrust. 

“Fuck me, Derek.” She growled deeply. “Fuck me into the mattress. Fuck me so hard I can’t walk tomorrow.”

Hearing Emily say those words, Derek’s heartbeat raced. His wife, his Emily, was the most beautiful, classy, perfect human on the planet. She could easily blend in with the richest aristocrats, but she was also just as comfortable begging for her orgasm spread out on the bed beneath him.

“That’s right, my beautiful Princess. You’re so good.” He cooed, reaching up and brushing her hair off her face. “Should I let you cum?”

Her head nodded, black hair fanning below her. “Please, Derek. Please let me cum.” She panted, her arms flexing against their binds. 

His thrusts sped up, his own hands gripping the headboard to get more leverage. Emily’s moans filled the room, mixing with his own and the sounds of their flesh coming together.

“I’m...close.” She panted, her heels digging into his back, urging him on. A few sharp thrusts, hitting spots inside of her that made her see stars, he came undone, spilling into her. Her own body shuddered as she teetered off the edge one more time, their mixed juices spilling out onto the bedsheets. He softened inside of her and he reached up and untied her. 

His seed spilled from her body as she laid there, open and spent.

“You okay, Princess?” He whispered softly, pulling her close.

Emily nodded. “I’m great.” Curling up against him, she laughed as he pulled pillows under her hips to elevate them.

“I love you.” He whispered, pressing a kiss across her collarbone.

“I love you too.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Emily's pregnancy progresses, her sex drive increases.

“We are no guiltier in following the primitive impulses that govern us than is the Nile for her floods or the sea for her waves.”

― Marquis de Sade, [ Aline et Valcour](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/1511495)

She smelled like cocoa butter, her skin sweet and sticky. He leaned forward and kissed her deeply, his arms looping around her body. Her body was changing, he wasn’t going to argue with her, but he loved it. The soft gentle slope of her growing stomach, the heaviness of her breasts, the shine of her hair, the glow of her skin. Everything about her was beautiful, he just wished that she saw her the way he did.

Kissing across the expanse of her pale skin, his hand following, fingers sliding over the sticky sweet skin. He knew that the last case had been hard without her telling him. Her microexpressions said enough. Tonight was going to be about her. It always was about her, he was not a selfish lover in the slightest, but tonight she was going to be treated like the goddess she was.

His lips traced down her pale skin, over the tautness of her baby belly and rested just above the waistband of her pants. Her fingers tugged the material down slightly and he took the hint, the consent, and finished the job. She was beautiful. The dark thatch of closely cropped hair between the silky creaminess of her thighs to the roundness of her stomach and her breasts. He knew that she was sensitive to the changes in her body, but Derek couldn’t get enough. Stopping, he rested his chin on the top of her pubic bone and he stared up at Emily, waiting for her to look at him. 

“Baby. Princess. I need you to be vocal with me, okay?” He asked, almost begged.

Her body vibrated with her laughter. “I always am, Derek.” 

“No, I want you to tell me how you’re feeling.” Derek asked sitting back on his knees. “I mean we’ve had sex while you’ve been pregnant, but not  _ this _ pregnant.” He explained gently. “I want you to be in charge, tell me what you want, what you need. Tell me faster, slower, softer, harder.”

She nodded slowly. This wasn’t the way they worked. She happily allowed Derek to take control, but she knew how he felt. She was terrible at taking charge with Derek. They fell into an easy rhythm of Derek being in charge, of him knowing exactly what she needed and that was that. This was new for her and she swallowed hard. His hands encircled her ankles as he gently placed her feet flat on the bed, her knees high and spread.

Lips continued their map, kissing the inside of her thighs before softly spreading her lips. Her scent had changed since the pregnancy, stronger, headier, but it still had him salivating. A slow soft lick, the taste heavy on his tongue. Her body shuddered and he repeated the action, his fingers spreading her wider. He lapped gently, before pursing his lips around her swollen clit. Her moans infiltrated his ears, her scent surrounded him, her taste intoxicating. 

Fingers slid in, curling and thrusting. Her warm wet walls were familiar. He had them memorized, every inch, every crevice. But with the pregnancy, things had started to change and he started to relearn her body. And he loved it. Loved how quickly she came undone, loved how many times she could come. He loved it all.

Her hands were on his head, fingernails biting lightly as she guided him. Juices covered his hand and face as he picked up speed. 

There was no warning, just the stiffening of limbs as she came hard, her juices covering his face. He took it all in stride, not stopping until she came down from her orgasm. Crawling up her body, Derek gave her a smile, using his discarded shirt to wipe his face.

“Sorry.” She whispered, curling up beside him. 

“For what?” His fingers danced over her baby belling, and then over her breasts. He knew it was too early for either of them to feel any movement, but a smile curled on his lips regardless, imagining that day that he actually could.

“Cumming so quickly.”

Derek shrugged and kept dancing his fingers over her belly. “Why would you apologize for something like that?” He questioned, a smirk on his face. He loved seeing how her new body reacted to his touches. “You’re beautiful.” He whispered softly.

“Keep telling me that when I’m too big to do anything.” Emily mumbled, interlacing his fingers with hers, resting over her small bump.

“I will.” Derek promised, propping himself up on his elbow, his eyes raking over her body. Leaning down, he pressed a few soft kisses over her collarbone and over her breasts. “I love you.”

Her fingers scratched at his scalp gently with blunt nails, her body reacting to his soft gentle movements and kisses. “Are you okay?” He whispered against her sweet skin.

“Mmm hmmm.” Emily hummed softly. “Derek, I’m pregnant. We talked to the doctor. It’s okay if we have sex.” She said opening her eyes and rolling onto her side. “Things are going to change and eventually we’re going to have to find different positions because I will be too big otherwise, but we can still have sex.” She knew that he was nervous, that something would happen to the babies or to her. She smiled at her husband softly and reached out and kissed the palm of his hand. “If you don’t want to, that’s fine too.” She said quietly. “I can go and finish in the shower.”

His head popped up, a dark eyebrow arching. “As hot as that thought is, that only happens when I’m not here.” The gentle dominance was back in his voice and Emily grinned, a flush playing on her cheeks. He kissed her softly, hand cupping her chin gently. 

Emily rolled over and sat up, a grin on her face. With her hands placed on his chest, Emily gently plush him down. She didn’t know how much longer they would be able to do this position so she was going to take advantage.

Straddling his hips, she leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips before reaching back. He was hard and warm against her hand and Emily wiggled, lowering herself onto him. Derek reached up, his hands spanning her hips, holding her still. “You’re beautiful.” He whispered, their eyes meeting. Her belly was gently swollen, her breasts fully and heavy, her nipples dark and large. He couldn’t get enough of her, his eyes taking in everything. She was gorgeous and her growing body made her even more so. 

She sunk down onto him, knees on either side of his hips, her eyes rolling back. Her movements were slow and steady, raising herself up before dropping back down onto him. Her body clenched around him, the two of them dancing to their own music. His fingers bit into her soft white skin, knowing full well that he would leave marks tomorrow. It never ceased to amaze him how free Emily looked. Compared to the woman he met however many years ago, this Emily was almost the polar opposite. When they were together, she was so free and open. He still remembered their first time together. Sure, they were both a little bit drunk, but neither were so drunk they didn’t have control of their faculties. She glowed in the moonlight, her face worry free. Things had changed, they were married and now she was pregnant, but they were still the same people they were back then. He knew the first time that they were together it was more than just a one night stand. He watched as her walls cracked and she let the pleasure wash over her with reckless abandon. 

“Ow. Jesus, Em.” 

His wife stared down at him and twisted his nipple again. “Solving world hunger there, Morgan?” She asked. Her body clenched around him purposely and he gripped her hips.

“Sorry, I was just remembering.” A shy smile crossed his face and increased his thrusts.

“Don’t.” Emily said softly, leaning as far forward as she could and pulled him up for a soft kiss. “At least not when we’re fucking.”

“Aye aye Ma’am.” His grin lit up the room as their speed picked up. She was a goddess above him and he reached up to cup her breast, plucking her nipple softly. His other hand trailed down her stomach and under the bump between her legs. She was so wet, his fingers slid over her easily.

“Derek…” Her moans echoed off their walls as the pleasure washed over her for the second time. He would have been happy to just watch her come unraveled over and over again above him. He loved the way her body reacted to him, and the absolute unbridled freedom on Emily’s face. She leaned against him heavily on shaking arms and Derek gently moved Emily onto her side. They were face to face and Derek lifted her leg and draped it over his hip. He started to thrust gently, his eyes glued on Emily’s face.

“I love you.” He whispered softly, his thrusts slow and gentle. 

“I love you too.” Emily replied her fingertips brushing over his jaw. “You can finish.” She whispered, her hips arching against his. “I’ll catch you.”

His fingers brushed against her and their tongues met before their lips, their hips rocking together. There was no desperation in their movements. Her orgasm started to approach again and Emily clenched around him. 

“Please Derek.” She whispered softly. “I need you to cum inside of me. Cum together.”

He never could deny her anything.

A few more erratic thrusts and he spilled inside of her, feeling her clench around him. Their moans mingled together until they softly died off. He pulled out softly, their mixed fluids spilling from her body. 

“I love you.” He whispered slowly sitting up. “Let’s go take a shower.” Giving her a soft smile, he helped her sit up. “I’ll change the sheets.”

Her legs were still weak and she leaned heavily against him as they stood up. “Alright.” She whispered softly. “I love you too, Derek.”


End file.
